Honda City AA
La primera generación del Honda City (Honda Jazz en Europa) fue un hatchback subcompacto dirigido principalmente ala mercado japonés. El City, con un diseñado un tanto desgarbado, denominado por Honda como "Tall Boy","Honda City 82.9 Press Release, p. 6" page on Honda Fact Book: City también se comercializó en el extranjero y estaba disponible en un número amplio de versiones. Presentado por primera vez en noviembre de 1981, se le asignó los códigos de modelo AA para sedanes, VF para los van (furgonetas) y FA para el Turbo II y los Cabrios. Fue vendido por el distribuidor de concesionarios de Honda, Honda Clio. Historia thumb|left|200px|Honda City AA, versión R Si bien el diseño de la ciudad era tradicional para su categoría, con tracción delantera y un motor montado transversalmente, la innovadora disposición de los asientos más altos, creado mayor espacio para las piernas era comparable a un coche de mayor tamaño. Esto, combinado con la economía de combustible, lo llevo a ser líder en su clase, y tener un rápido y considerable éxito en el mercado japonés. A pesar de la creatividad y la novedad de su diseño, el City superó por muy poco en revistas de motor al lujoso Toyota Soarer en ganar el premio al coche del Año.Japan: Shogun Strikes Back pag 62 (1982) ISBN:0-910714-14-2 El motor era una unidad de la serie "ER" de 1.231 cc de cilindrada, cuatro cilindros y tecnología CVCC-II, diseñado específicamente para el City. También estaba disponible junto con el Motocompo, un Scooter especial 'plegable' de 50 cc construido para caber en el maletero del City, en sí diseñado en torno a la Motocompo.Yamaguchi (1982), p. 66 Originalmente se introdujeron una versión deportiva R''', una económica '''E y dos versiones comerciales de furgoneta ("pro"). En septiembre de 1982 se introdujo una versión Turbo del motor ER. thumb|left|200px|Honda City FA Cabriolet thumb|Vista trasera del City (1985) Diseñado por Pininfarina e introducido en agosto de 1984, un Cabriolet descapotable utilizaba un mayor ancho de vías, guardabarros y parachoques más grandes del Turbo II "Bulldog", pero sólo estaba disponible con motor atmosférico y rendía 67 PS (49 kW). Estos modelos más anchos fueron designados "FA" en lugar de "AA". El Cabriolet estaba bien equipado, con una ventana trasera de cristal y doce colores de tonalidad pastel no disponibles en las versiones hatchback. De todos los convertibles de los ochenta basados en coches familiares en todo el mundo, este fue el primer coche de este tipo que se construyó en Japón.The Automobile Club of Italy/Herald Books pag 48 (1985) ISBN: 0-910714-17-7 thumb|200px|Honda Motocompo en el maletero de un City R En marzo de 1985 se introdujeron cambios estéticos como una nueva parrilla asimétrica (Salvo para el Cabriolet) y algunas mejoras en el interior. Los modelos E y E II fueron reemplazados por el nuevo E III, mientras que un modelo U de menor precio se unió al catalogo. La versión U del City fue la única versión no-comercial que estaba disponible con una transmisión manual de cuatro velocidades en el mercado japonés. Los motores de aspiración natural de los City AA comenzaron a montar bielas fabricadas en aleación de aluminio reforzado con fibra("FRM"). Un mes más tarde, la versión R comenzó a llevar instalada con la transmisión Hypershift de cuatro velocidades con overdrive controlado electrónicamente en segunda, tercera y cuarta velocidad - en esencia, se trataba de una caja de cambios de 7 velocidades. Además de furgonetas y descapotables, también hubo una versión "R Manhattan Roof" con un techo 10 cm más alto. Esta versión incorporaba un equipo estéreo de alta calidad (incluyendo el "Bodysonic", que transmitía las vibraciones del sonido a través del asiento). Los E'''-series (E, E 1, E II y E III; "E" de económico) utilizaban transmisiones con grupos más largos y económetro para aumentar el kilometraje del combustible. El E III, además de beneficiarse de las bielas FRM, también tenía un motor de mezcla pobre variable electrónicamente. La producción de la primera generación terminó a finales de 1986 con la introducción del City GA. City Pro (VF) Las versiones comerciales se denominaban '''Pro en Japan, y estaban disponibles con dos o 5 asientos (Pro T/F). El Pro que tenía que arreglárselas sin impulso de freno (hasta el facelift de 1985) y el encendido eléctrico (disminuyendo la potencia en 2 CV), y tampoco estaban disponibles con la transmisión manual de cinco velocidades. El escueto Pro también tenía un starter manual. Exportaciones Las exportaciones del City fueron únicamente versiones de aspiración natural de modelos hatchback y furgoneta/van. En Europa se renombró Honda Jazz, debido a que Opel tenía patentado el nombre de City después de haberlo utilizado en la versión hatchback del Opel Kadett C. El City/Jazz se vendió en Europa desde 1982 hasta 1986, pero a un precio demasiado elevado para competir en el mercado. El Jazz Europeo se clasifico únicamente como 4 plazas y se ofreció con mecánicas de 45 CV o 56 CV dependiendo del combustible de cada región. El City también se vendió en Australia (en versión furgoneta/van 2 plazas, para cumplir con las restricciones de importación de la época sobre el numero de pasajeros en Australia) y Nueva Zelanda (Donde también se llegó a fabricar). City Turbo thumb|left|Honda City Turbo II El Honda City Turbo era un deportivo compacto/hot hatch producido por Honda entre 1982 y 1986, basado en el modelo atmosférico del Honda City AA. El City Turbo es uno de los pocos modelos de producción fabricados por honda en llevar equipado un turbo, como el V6 del Honda Legend a finales de los 80 y el más reciente 2.300cc i-VTEC turbo del Acura RDX de 2007. El City Turbo fue una creación del hijo de Soichiro Honda (fundador de Honda), Hirotoshi Honda que a su vez fue fundador y propietario de Mugen. A principios de la década de 1980 Mugen era una pequeña empresa de modificación de vehículos de Honda que comenzaba produciendo piezas de alto rendimiento para motocicletas y automóviles, pero aún estaba fuera de competición, sin el reconocimiento actual en los círculos de carreras. Para crear el Citye Turbo, Hirotoshi tomó uno de los vehículos más modestos y exitosos de Honda en la época y lo convirtió en un auténtico cohete de calle, considerado un modelo muy por delante de su tiempo. Impresionado, Soichiro tomó la idea de Hirotoshi e hizo una versión de producción, introducido en septiembre de 1982. Unos meses antes, el personal de Honda tomó dos City Turbo y realizó un viaje de más de 10.000 kilómetros de ida y vuelta hasta Europa, desde Sicília hasta Karasjok en el norte ártico. En noviembre de 1983, se introdujo el modelo City Turbo II al cual se le equipó con un intercooler para una optima refrigeración del aire de la admisión. Se le diseñaron nuevos guardabarros acampanados, aletas y faldones laterales más anchos y gráficos sobre la pintura para dar un aspecto mucho más agresivo, por lo que fue apodado "Bulldog". A finales de 1984 el City Turbo fue retirado de venta, mientras que el Turbo II continuó en producción hasta que el City fue sustituido por la segunda generación en 1986. Motor 250px|thumb|Motor ER de City turbo El City Turbo compartió motor "ER" de 1231 cc CVCC, pero con la adición de un turbo que aumentaba su potencia hasta 100 CV (74 kW; 99 hp) @ 5,500 rpm y un par de 15.0 kg·m (147.1 N·m; 108.5 lb·ft) @ 3,000 rpm.World Class Cars #2: Honda, pp 20, 121.Auto Katalog 1985, pp 232-233.http://www.1stgencivic.com/1stgeneration_civic/models_what_is_city_turbo.htm No obstante el motor sufrió mas cambios, como una culata de aleación de aluminio y titanio y una tapa de la válvulas de magnesio para reducir el peso. El turbocompresor IHI RHB51, desarrollado conjuntamente por Honda y la empresa Ishikawajima Heavy Industry, era más ligero y más pequeño que la mayoría de los turbos y podría rendir a altas rpm. Cuando se combina con la tecnología PGM-FI de inyección y ECU de 8 bits, el resultado final era un motor muy eficiente con un mínimo de lag de turbo, capaz de alcanzar los 100 km/h en 8,6 segundos desde parado. El motor del City Turbo II contó con un intercooler, una cámara de admisión revisada, una mariposa del acelerador un poco más grande, un colector de admisión modificado, un turbo mayor, escape mejor insonorizado y una relación de compresión ligeramente elevada (7.6:1). Este modelo produjo una potencia de 110 CV (81 kW; 108 hp) @ 5,500 rpm y un par de 16.3 kg·m (159.8 N·m; 117.9 lb·ft) @ 3,000 rpm."Honda City Turbo II" page in the Honda Auto Archive Chasis La suspensión del City Turbo era mas refinada que la del City normal. Contaba con un sistema independiente en las cuatro ruedas que utilizaba muelles helicoidales de tarado progresivo, con estabilizadores en la parte delantera y la parte trasera. Los neumáticos eran radiales con medida 165/70H/R12. La potencia de frenado fue mejorada por los frenos de disco ventilados en la parte delantera y la parte trasera. En el Turbo II, los guardabarros acampanados no sólo eran por estética, sino que eran necesarios para dar cabida a neumáticos 30 mm más anchos (20 mm en la parte trasera), pasando a calzar 185/60/R13. Diseño e interior La carrocería del Honda City Turbo se hizo más deportiva añadiendo una nueva toma de aire con luces antiniebla en una parrilla asimétrica en la parte delantera y un pequeño alerón en la parte superior trasera del coche. Se añadió una joroba al capo para hacer espacio para el equipamiento extra del motor turbo alimentado. El Turbo II además de los guardabarros acampanados y los gráficos "Turbo II Intercooler", también recibió una joroba mayor en el capó, paragolpes del color de la carrocería y una rejilla delante de las ruedas traseras. Los detalles interiores del auto se centraron tanto en la sujeción del conductor y como en el confort. Se instaló un indicador de velocidad digital, rodeado por un tacómetro y un medidor de presión del turbo reemplazando el cuadro de instrumentos analógico normal. Los asientos con mayor ajuste y tapizados en cuero y moqueta se hicieron estándar. También había un "asiento de sonic" especial disponible, el cual respondía al sistema de audio por un transductor que enviaba el sonido y la vibración para el usuario lo sintiera a través del asiento. Un volante mas grueso de tres radios también era uno de los cambios en el equipamiento del Turbo. Versiones y especificaciones Referencias Links externos * Honda City Turbo's and The Beginning of Honda Endorsed Mugen Motorsports * Mugen Official Site * Honda City Turbo II factbook * City Turbo - Forum dedicated to the City Turbo City AA